Because of Sensei
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Ginpachi hanya seorang pria dewasa tidak bertanggung jawab yang sudah mempermainkan hati mereka. /Katsura x Hijikata x Ginpachi/


**GINTAMA © SORACHI HIDEAKI**

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

 **PIC © Zerochan**

Romance, Drama

Katsura, Hijikata, Ginpachi

 **Waning : FF orang labil. Nggak jelas. Typo. Menjurus ke OOC**

.

.

.

* * *

Tidak ada yang perlu ditertawakan sebenarnya, tapi Katsura benar-benar ingin tertawa begitu mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Hijikata barusan.

Bagi Katsura yang sudah lebih dari satu tahun ini menyimpan dendam dan cemburu pada Hijikata, penyataan dari Hijikata tadi terkesan seperti candaan. Candaan yang sangat menyiksa untuk ditertawakan. Tapi entah kenapa Katsura ingin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Hijikata mengangguk pasti. Ada kesungguhan di sepasang mata yang memantulkan bayangan Katsura itu. Tawa Katsura bahkan tidak menurunkan keteguhan yang dibawa Hijikata padanya.

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak suka padamu."

"Aku tahu. Kau menyukai Ginpachi- _sensei_."

"Lalu kanapa kau—"

"Aku ingin kau tahu perasaanku."

Katsura mungkin akan benar-benar gila setelah ini, tapi ini benar-benar lucu. Sangat lucu!

Orang yang paling dia benci, orang yang selalu dia cemburui, orang yang ingin ia singkirkan, itu adalah Hijikata. Alasannya satu, karena Hijikata merebut perhatian Ginpachi- _sensei_ mereka dan menjadi orang yang disukai oleh Ginpachi- _sensei_. Hijikata adalah musuhnya, Hijikata adalah orang yang harus ia kalahkan demi mendapat perhatian Ginpachi- _sensei_ mereka.

Tapi lihat sekarang.

Tanpa harus melakukan apapun Katsura bisa menang.

Dan Katsura membenci kenyataan ini.

"Aku sudah tahu sekarang. Lalu mau bagaimana?"

Jujur saja, Katsura tidak bisa menerima ini. Setelah satu tahun ia habiskan untuk membenci Hijikata, setelah satu tahun ia merasa selalu kalah dari Hijikata, tiba-tiba ia tidak punya alasan lagi untuk membenci Hijikata dan menang begitu saja. Ini seperti menang sebelum bertanding karena lawan yang mengundurkan diri.

Sebuah kemenangan tanpa harga.

Sebuah kemenangan tanpa usaha.

Sebuah kemenangan yang menyakiti hati dan harga dirinya.

"Aku beri tahu saja ya, aku tidak pernah menyukaimu. Sekalipun aku tidak pernah berpikir aku menyukaimu, sebaliknya aku justru sangat membencimu."

"Heh, kenapa?"

"Karena kau orang yang disukai Ginpachi- _sensei_."

"Aku?"

"Iya, kau Hijikata."

"Aku tidak tahu tentang i—"

"Tapi aku tahu." Kalau sudah begini yang bisa Katsura lakukan adalah terus membencinya. Terus menganggapnya musuh sampai hatinya bisa puas dengan kemenangan yang selama ini ia harapkan, walaupun itu tidak akan terjadi. "Aku tahu."

"Aku selalu memperhatikan Ginpachi- _sensei_ , aku yang paling tahu kalau matanya hanya tertuju padamu, bukan padaku atau yang lain. Aku tahu."

"Tapi aku hanya menyukaimu, aku tidak perduli dengannya."

"Lalu memangnya kenapa? Aku juga hanya menyukai Ginpachi- _sensei_ , aku tidak perduli denganmu, aku justru benci melihatmu. Jadi jangan berharap banyak, aku tidak akan pernah menerima pernyataanmu."

* * *

Hijikata berdiam diri setelah Katsura meninggalkan ia sendiri di tempat mereka tadi. Hatinya masih sakit karena penolakan Katsura tadi, tapi yang lebih menyakitkan adalah alasan penolakan tadi.

Ia dibenci karena dicintai.

Lelucon cinta yang sangat lucu!

"Nah, _Sensei_ , sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

Ia tertawa, tapi matanya tidak bisa membendung rasa sakit akibat penolakan tadi. Sedangkan orang dewasa yang sejak tadi mengawasi Hijikata dan Katsura dari balik dinding justru diam, tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Padahal ini salahnya.

"Nah, _Sensei_. Katakakan padaku, aku harus bagaimana sekarang?"

"Hijikata- _kun_."

"Ini semua salahmu. Kenapa aku harus disukai oleh orang sepertimu? Kenapa harus aku yang dia benci? Kenapa aku, _Sensei_?"

"Hijikata- _kun_."

"Jangan mendekat! Mulai sekarang jangan pernah dekat-dekat denganku. Aku tidak ingin Katsura semakin membenciku."

* * *

Sekarang yang tersisa hanya Ginpachi.

Setelah menyakiti hati kedua muridnya, yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai guru hanya diam.

Katakan saja Ginpachi orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan mendapat julukan itu. Nyatanya memang ia tidak bisa bertanggung jawab pada keduannya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada perasaan Katsura selain bersikap tidak tahu—tidak perduli, ia juga tidak bisa membuat hati murid kesayangannya sembuh dari patah hati yang—secara tidak langsung—disebabkan olehnya.

Yang Ginpachi tahu, sekarang ia bukan lagi seorang guru di mata Katsura dan Hijikata. Ginpachi hanya seorang pria dewasa tidak bertanggung jawab yang sudah mempermainkan hati mereka.

"Kalau saja aku tahu bagaimana caranya, aku juga tidak ingin terjebak dengan kalian. Maafkan _Sensei_ , Hijikata, Zura."

* * *

 **19 Juli 2017 08:46**

Ps: Halo, salam kenal. Aku masih baru di Fandom ini, mohon bimbingannya ya, semua.


End file.
